


Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Slugterra Crossover AU

by Carter_Mitchell



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Slugterra
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Mitchell/pseuds/Carter_Mitchell
Summary: The Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers were more than just the Rangers: They were also secretly Destined to be Slug Slingers. But none of them know this at all.Elijah Shane; Master Slung Slinger knows everything there is to know about the Surface. Or so he thought. He has absolutely no idea that there are ten Heroes to come to Slugterra soon.Will the Rangers learn of their Destinies and help save the Slug World or will they fall to this new rising threat?
Kudos: 2





	Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Slugterra Crossover AU

**Author's Note:**

> Slugs each Ranger will have
> 
> Carter: Firenzar (Fire)
> 
> Dana Mitchell: White Boon Doc (Healing)
> 
> Kelsey: Lavalynx (Earth)
> 
> Chad: Spikeshade (Water)
> 
> Joel: Tormato (Air)
> 
> Ryan Mitchell: Thresher (Metal)
> 
> Angela: Frostcrawler (Ice)
> 
> William Mitchell: Xmitter (Electric)
> 
> Akiara Zero: Pieper (Sonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers were more than just the Rangers: They were also secretly Destined to be Slug Slingers. But none of them know this at all.
> 
> Elijah Shane; Master Slung Slinger knows everything there is to know about the Surface. Or so he thought. He has absolutely no idea that there are ten Heroes to come to Slugterra soon.
> 
> Will the Rangers learn of their Destinies and help save the Slug World or will they fall to this new rising threat?

William Mitchell's Pov: "Okay. That was some great work out there Rangers. You did grea---" I look at the monitor that shows a Ranger on the screen. But this Ranger is thankfully a Lightspeed Ranger but they are a bit different. They have half their suit black and the other half like red and white. That's odd. I don't remember there being a Ranger like that on our Team. I watch as she's fighting someone wearing all black and fires something from what looks like a gun as it hits her directly in the chest; knocking the wind from her system as she falls backwards as the mysterious man looms over her. I look back at the Team. "Rangers, go help this mysterious Ranger. She is indeed one of us. But she's in trouble. She won't be able to fare against the mysterious man much longer. Hurry and bring her back here."

Ryan's Pov: "Of course Father. Let's go guys!" I nod as we run out to the Rescue Rover, hopping in the front seat as the others check their gear as I head to where Dad showed us the girl was. 

Joel's Pov: "Who you think she is guys? Well like other than her being a Lightspeed Ranger like us I mean?" I ask while heading out as Chad launches himself out the Rover as he then starts attacking the dude that was attacking the girl as we all follow suit and see a bunch of like Dark and creepy Slugs surrounding her. "Shoo! Go on! Shoo!" I try to get rid of them when one of those things fly at me as I duck "What the heck man?!"

Carter's Pov: I look over as the mysterious man started firing those Slugs at us as he was actually aiming and trying to shoot at the girl again. I start running to her and help her up.

Akiara's Pov: I hazily open my eyes at the man who helps me up as I try to raise my hand with my Wrist Blaster as I'm also holding my actual Blaster as I try to shoot at the man who goes by Dr. Thaddeus Blakk. "Rggh. Siren. C'mon. Let's do this." I say while struggling badly. "Rollo. Come on." I hold up the shell for my Polero Slug to hop into as I get ready to fire.

Carter's Pov: I help the girl raise her arm and help her hold her gun as the Slugs she called hop into the gun and the one on her wrist. "I'll help you. Carter. Carter James Grayson."

Akiara's Pov: I nod a bit "Akiara Zero. Zero is just my nickname I gave myself. I say as Carter helps me fire Rollo first and then Siren as she goes to do a Whistleer Attack. "Cover your ears. NOW!"

Chad, Ryan, Kelsey, Joel, Dana and Carter's Pov: We nod and cover our ears as the Slug turns huge and flies around the guy as that attack causes him to fall to his knees and back away as the Slug goes to its small form on the girl's shoulder.

Akiara's Pov: "Good job Rollo. You too Siren." I say as I fall to my knees. "Augh. That Grimmstone packed quite a punch." I feel myself falling forward as suddenly I hazily see Carter catch me before I pass out, thankfully my bag is still on my back.

Carter's Pov: I carefully pick up Akiara and carry her to the Rescue Rover as Chad helps me in so I don't fall out. "Thanks man. Let's get her back the the Aquabase and get her into the Med Bay ASAP. I heard her say something about a "Grimmstone" when she fell to her knees. 

Dana's Pov: "Yeah. Let's get back now." I call up Dad and tell him what happened. as we head to the Aquabase.

(I'm gonna work on Chapter 2 now. Plz feel free to comment only nice things on this. This took me a long time to write and I don't really like mean comment o my stuff. 496508 words I typed. WHOO!)


End file.
